Moonlight and a Rose
by ShigeSato
Summary: Couple of oneshots about Pokeshipping [AshxMisty] and Contestshipping [DrewxMay]. First fic, please R&R, may write more chapters if feedback is good...Safety Rating
1. On a Moonlit Night

**A/N **well I was bored of reading fanfics so I just thought, hey I'll write one instead!

This is a couple of oneshots concerning MayxDrew and AshxMisty. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon and/or any of its characters (god I wishevil smirk)

**On a Moonlit Night**

_'And do you, Misty Waterflower, take this man to be your husband?'_

_Misty grinned through her veil at the man standing beside her. 'I do.'_

_'Then I pronounce you man and wife,' announced the priest satisfactorily, snapping his Bible shut._

_Misty turned to the man next to her and felt him lift her veil. She saw him leaning closer, with his untameable raven-black hair and dark, soft eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in..._

'Pika!' came a cry from the distance, snapping Misty rudely awake. She turned over to see where it had come from and saw Ash standing up and rolling up his sleeping bag. She checked her watch – it was two in the morning, what did he think he was doing?

Misty was about to get up when suddenly she heard Ash speak.

'I know Pikachu, it hurts me too, but we have to do it,' his voice was shaking. 'We have to go. It hurts me more to stay...'

'Chuuu...' remarked Pikachu sadly, climbing onto his master's shoulder. Ash sighed, turned and began walking towards Misty's sleeping bag. She quickly pretended to be asleep.

'Goodbye Misty. I'll miss you,' she heard Ash say, and then she felt a teardrop hit her face. She almost sat up but caught herself quickly. She had to be sneaky in order to find out what he was up to. She felt something light and small being placed in her hand, and then a soft touch on her forehead. Had that been Ash kissing her?

She heard a swish of clothes and suddenly there was silence. Ash had left.

Quickly and quietly, so as not to wake Brock, Misty opened her eyes to see what Ash had given her. It was her handkerchief she had given him so long ago, so he'd never forget her...and there was a note inside it. She opened the note and read it quickly.

_Misty,_

_I have to leave. I just want you to know that I don't want to go...but I have to...it hurts too much to stay. Please forgive me. Don't follow._

_Love Ash._

Misty scrunched the note in her hand. Tears dripped down her cheeks into the dusty ground they had camped on. She couldn't let him go. He meant too much to her. She got up and tiptoed past Brock, who was muttering something about Nurse Joy, and stole out of the camp.

Ash wasn't exactly hard to track. His voice was easily audible reassuring Pikachu and he hadn't exactly been subtle with his footprints in the mud. Misty followed his voice and trail through the wood, to a place where the forest thinned out a bit, overlooking a lake, eventually stopping right behind him.

'Ash.' she said. It was a statement.

Ash whipped around so quickly his hat nearly fell off. 'M...Misty...what are you...I...I told you not to follow me!' he eventually stuttered, angrily.

'I don't care, Ash,' Misty replied, sitting resolutely down on a rock by the lakeshore. 'I'm not about to let my best friend walk away in the middle of the night with no explanation or reason for his disappearance. I might never see you again...' she trailed off.

Ash sighed and sat next to her.** (A/N yep, moonlit night, lakeshore, boy and girl alone, fanfic classed under Romance...you get what's gonna happen ;))**'I might not have told you, but there is a reason.' Ash reluctantly admitted.

'Then what is it? You can tell me, we've known each other for four years, ever since you started your journey.' Misty was curious as to why he wouldn't tell her.

Ash shook his head. 'I know I can tell you everything Misty, I just can't tell you this...you'd laugh...' his voice trailed off and a tear dropped from his face.

'Ash, don't cry,' Misty put a hand on his shoulder. He shivered slightly upon her touch, but didn't draw away. 'Come on, you can tell me.'

'No, no, I can't...' Ash stuttered, turning away from her to stare out across the lake.

'I won't laugh. I promise.' Misty stated. She meant it.

'You...promise? No matter what, you won't laugh at me?' Ash said hopefully, looking at her squarely.

'Cross my heart,' Misty replied.

'OK.' Ash took a deep, shuddering breath. 'Misty, I have to leave because...I can't stand to be around you anymore,' he blurted out.

Misty felt hurt by this remark. 'So you...don't want to be friends anymore?' she asked tentatively, scared of the answer.

'No, Misty, I can't be friends with you anymore. I need you but I can't have you...' Ash said, tears welling up again.

'You've got me. We're always travelling together...you're near me every second of every day...' Misty replied, genuinely confused.

'No, it's not that Misty. I need you...need your hair, your face, your eyes...your lips...' he mumbled, then blushed, realising what he had said, and turned away embarrassed.

Misty raised a hand to his cheek, and turned him to face her. His eyes were brimming with tears. 'They're all yours,' she replied fondly.

Ash looked at her, not quite understanding, then when this had been processed, he moved his head forward and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he pulled her in tighter, his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss.

Although it was only a few seconds, to the pair of lovers it felt like several glorious days before they broke apart. Ash looked at Misty, who looked at Ash, and said tentatively, 'So...does this mean you love me, Ash?'

'I've loved you for nearly four years, Misty.' he replied simply. 'I couldn't take being around you all the time, not knowing if you felt the same, since I knew you were just following me for your bike...'

Misty stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. 'Ash, I forgot about that bike ages ago.'

Ash was stunned. 'So why are you still following me?' he asked.

'Oh Ash, you are dense...it's because I love you too,' she replied, heart pounding.

Ash leaned in for another kiss. Misty looked at him for a split second before closing her eyes and granting it...his untameable raven-black hair, his dark, soft eyes...**(A/N: heard this quote somewhere before? ;))** and then they were kissing, more vigorously than last time, and yet more tenderly as well.

When the kiss ended, Misty leaned on Ash's chest and snuggled into his jacket. 'The stars are beautiful tonight,' she whispered.

Ash agreed, resting his head on top of hers, and for an hour or two, there they lay, looking out across the lake.

'I guess we better get back to camp,' Misty sighed. 'You're not still leaving, are you?' she asked quickly.

'Now I have you?' Ash grinned. 'I'll never leave you behind again.'

Misty's heart leapt with those words and hand in hand, they walked back to the campsite. There they met Pikachu, who, once he saw that his owner wanted to talk privately, had scurried back to keep a watch on Brock, who was now mumbling about Officer Jenny.

'Well...goodnight, Ash...' Misty said, although the dawn was almost breaking on the horizon.

'Wait...Misty, will you sleep in my sleeping bag tonight?' Ash asked quickly, blushing.

'Of course I will,' Misty replied, snuggling up beside him and settling down. 'But I don't know what Brock's going to do when he finds us like this...'

'Throw a fit,' Ash replied, making Misty giggle. 'But when he asks, we'll tell him the truth-' Ash gently caressed Misty's face '- we're in love.'

Bit of a corny ending, I know...but this is my first fic so, please R&R!:)

This, as you probably guessed, is the oneshot concerning AshxMisty, the next chapter is totally unrelated and concerning DrewxMay. It's also a bit longer I think...sweatdrop

I don't like flames...don't mind constructive criticism though:P

Thanks for reading my fic!:D


	2. Roses are Red

**A/N **well I hope you liked the first fic, this is the second chapter, it's another oneshot about DrewxMay.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, there would be more couples and no Dawn in it.

**Roses are Red**

'Blaziken, go! Flamethrower!' came a cry from the forest. A young coordinator was standing there dressed in a red bandana, black shorts and a red jacket, issuing commands to her starter Pokemon.

'Blaziken!' it replied, and sent a flaming stream towards a nearby rock, which melted from the heat.

'Great work Blaziken, I think we've mastered that!' screamed the coordinator in delight, hugging her Pokemon.

'I bet my Flygon could do better than THAT,' came a sarcastic, very unwelcome voice from behind a tree. Another coordinator emerged, smirking his usual smirk from beneath his grass-green hair and emerald eyes filled with scorn. 'Come on May, your Blaziken should be way more powerful than that by this evolutionary stage.'

May turned away, infuriated. 'What do you want, Drew? We're training.'

'And I'm telling you; it's not working,' replied Drew smugly. 'You're gonna have no chance against my Flygon in the next Contest.'

'I'm gonna beat you in that Contest! You just wait and see!' May shouted, her temper getting the better of her as usual.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. 'Yeah, you wish.'

'Oh, just go away Drew, I've had enough of you,' May stamped her foot.

Drew sniggered. 'Fine,' he retorted, and threw her a blood red rose before flicking his hair, turning on his heel and striding away. 'It's for Eevee, by the way,' he called over his shoulder.

May caught the rose and looked back at Drew. 'I'll give it to her,' May replied. Drew gave a two-fingered wave without turning round, his sign that he had heard and understood her.

May twirled the rose between her fingers, thinking. Drew infuriated her and made her angry all the time he was near her, yet she liked him being around. She felt sort of safe when he was near her...even though they were rivals and didn't speak much, she felt she'd trust him with her life.

She sighed and stood up before going back to her training.

_The morning before the Contest, a week after the events in the wood, May is training on a cliff by the sea..._

'Bulbasaur, use Petal Dance in a spiral and then use Sleep Powder and Solarbeam!' commanded May.

Obliging, Bulbasaur created a swirling spiral of sparkly dust and beams of light. It was beautiful.

'Yay, Bulbasaur, you did it!' screamed May, hugging Bulbasaur. 'We're definite winners for the Contest later!'

'Dream on,' came a sardonic voice May knew only too well, as Drew emerged from behind a boulder and walked towards her. She sighed and turned her back on him, so she wouldn't look into his eyes and fall under his spell.

Drew walked round the side of her and stopped in front of her. 'If you think your Bulbasaur's good you should see my Roselia and the things we've got in store,' he snickered.

'Well I guess I will see them at the Contest later won't I?' May asked pointedly.

'Yeah,' Drew replied. 'I guess you will.' He flicked his hair.

May looked at him in the eyes and immediately wished she hadn't; those eyes were hypnotizing and so beautiful...wait what was she THINKING? This was Drew! She didn't...couldn't...like Drew?

'Hello?' Drew was waving a hand in front of her face. 'Earth to May? Earth to May?'

May shook her head slightly. 'Sorry,' she said.

'You OK?' asked Drew with something like concern. 'You seemed a little zoned out there.'

'Since when do you care anyway?' countered May, turning round again.

'Since we're friends and I don't want you to be upset,' replied Drew, walking in front of her again.

'Wait...did you just say friends?' asked May quizzically.

'I meant rivals,' replied Drew hurriedly. 'Yeah, we're rivals...can't do without a rival can I? Where would be my motivation to compete?'

'Whatever,' replied May.

'Well I need to go train for the Contest like the professional I am...I can't be wasting time gossiping,' stated Drew, smirking and flicking his hair. He turned and began to walk away.

'Wait,' said May. She didn't know why she'd said it, she didn't have anything to say, but she had to keep him and his mesmerising eyes there just a little bit longer...

Drew turned and looked at her questioningly.

'How about a battle? Friendly battle,' May added hurriedly. 'We don't want our Pokemon to get hurt too much before the Contest.'

Drew grinned. 'You're on, May.' He tossed a Poke Ball into the air. 'Go, Flygon!'

The large green dragon flew out of the Poke Ball and shot a Dragonbreath into the air before landing and glaring intimidatingly at May.

'Blaziken, I choose you!' shouted May, also throwing a Poke Ball, from which her Blaziken emerged, roaring and shooting fire.

A titanic battle ensued, Flygon in the air and Blaziken on the ground. Both Pokemon were pretty weak when both Drew and May shouted 'Flamethrower!' to finish it. The two streams of fire met and a huge explosion blew everything backwards.

Drew landed against a tree and groaned, checking his Flygon was OK. Blaziken had landed a bit further away, but where was May? Suddenly a horrible thought gripped him. She'd been near the edge of the cliff...surely she couldn't have...?

He sprinted to the cliff just in time to see a small ripple pass over the surface where something heavy had landed. Acting on impulse, Drew dived off the cliff in pursuit.

When he resurfaced from the ocean, he looked around wildly, took a deep breath and dove underwater, looking for May. He saw a vague shape in the distance and swam towards it, before finding it was a piece of seaweed.

He resurfaced for air and saw a small cave, an opening the tides had carved out, and drifting by there was a small, lifeless body. Eyes wide in horror, Drew swam towards it, and grabbed May round the waist, before dragging her into the cave.

She wasn't breathing as Drew laid her on the stone floor. She felt cold to the touch, so Drew removed his jacket and fondly laid it round her shoulders. He couldn't let her die...she was so pretty...wait what was he thinking? May? No...it couldn't be...could it?

His vague attempts at getting her heart to restart didn't work. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to hers, letting her breathe his oxygen. Eventually, when he'd given up hope, her eyes opened drearily before she scrambled up and away from him in horror.

'Drew!' she screamed, a deep crimson blush covering her face. 'What were you doing?'

'Giving you the kiss of life, that's what I was doing!' retorted Drew, also blushing madly. 'You could at least have thanked me, without me you'd be dead!'

Realising her mistake, May walked up to him and hugged him. 'I'm sorry Drew. It was just a bit of a shock,' she said contritely.

Drew, feeling a little awkward, hugged her back, but only for a second. He had to regain his cool composure. 'Yeah well,' he replied.

May let go of him, a little confused. 'Drew, why did you save me? I thought you hated me.'

'I never hated you May. I don't remember ever saying that. You're the only friend I've got,' Drew admitted, before realising his mistake and saying 'I mean, rival. You're my only rival.'

May giggled. 'It's OK Drew. I thought we were friends too,' she said.

Drew grinned, before looking out of the cave entrance. The sun was setting. 'Well,' he said, 'I don't fancy finding my way back in the dark..looks like we'll have to camp here for the night.'

May shrugged. Then a thought came to her. 'Drew, we missed the Contest!' she cried.

'Well duh,' he replied coolly, flicking his hair. 'I mean for me it was the choice of saving you or going to the Contest, so think yourself lucky I didn't let you drown. I was feeling generous.'

May smiled inwardly. She knew Drew would never have let anyone drown.

'Well I better go find us something to burn...' she said, and walked around the cave looking for driftwood. Drew watched her intently.

'Well you could help if you wanted to!' May shouted, annoyed.

'Yeah, I could,' replied Drew, smirking. 'But I don't want to.' He expected another outburst, May was cute when she was angry.

Instead, May just sighed. 'Whatever. I've given up Drew, I don't care anymore,' she said, before bending to retreive a piece of wood from the floor.

Drew's smirk slid off his face to be replaced with annoyance and a bit of concern. He slid off the rock and sidled over to May and took the bundle of driftwood from her, before setting it down in a dry spot and starting to rub the sticks together.

May grinned. 'I knew you'd see it my way eventually,' she mumbled under her breath.

Soon after, a roaring fire was burning and they were seated around it warming up. Drew suddenly sneezed.

May looked at him worriedly. 'Drew, are you OK? Here's your jacket back...' she said, handing it to him, but he pushed it back at her.

'No,' he said. 'You need it more than me.' He flicked his hair, trying to look cool again, before repeatedly sneezing three times.

May raised an eyebrow.

Drew grinned sheepishly. 'But seriously, keep the jacket,' he said.

May scooched up next to him and flung the jacket round both of them. 'There,' she said. 'Compromise.'

Drew blushed at he thought of May right next to him. Tentatively, he pretended to fall asleep and rested his head on her shoulder to see if she'd shake him off. She didn't. She sighed and stroked his hair gently.

Suddenly, Drew felt an oncoming sneeze and desperately tried to hold it in but couldn't. He sneezed and pretended to wake up with a start.

'Oh, sorry May,' he said fake sheepishly, and sat as far as he could from her within the confines of the jacket.

She giggled. 'It's OK Drew, you've had a hard day...' she trailed off. 'I'm sorry I stopped you entering the Contest. It was my idea to have that stupid battle and if we hadn't, I'd've never fallen over the edge, you wouldn't have saved me and caught a cold and you'd have been able to get to the Contest.' A tear fell from her face.

Drew smiled and put his arm around her. 'It's OK, don't cry.' He hated seeing her this unhappy. 'Neither of us knew what was going to happen, I agreed to the battle didn't I? Hey, hey, come on,' he said, as her tears began to intensify. 'I'm glad all this happened.'

She looked up at him, surprised. 'Why?'

'Well...' Drew couldn't say what he'd actually been thinking. He'd been thinking of how much he liked her. 'Because it's given me a chance to get to know you better, hasn't it. We're friends now, not just rivals. And a ribbon's a ribbon. I can always win another,' he added, flicking his hair arrogantly again.

May smiled. 'I thought we were friends already. Even before this happened, I would have trusted you with my life. And now I have and you came through for me,' she replied happily.

Drew smiled at that thought. Come to think of it, he felt the same about her. Of course, who wouldn't trust such an innocent, sweet, kind, caring, attractive girl? Drew shook off these thoughts.

May's head slowly dropped onto his shoulder and she snuggled unknowingly into his chest. Her weight felt good there, it felt just right. Drew looked at her peaceful, sleeping face and felt that everything that had happened to bring them here – it was worth it. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and lay down gently, not disturbing her, to go to sleep himself.

May smiled in her sleep.

The next morning, Drew woke earliest. He awoke to find May hugging him tightly and he was unable to move without disturbing her. Resigned to lying still, he pondered last night's events. He'd broken the barrier between him and May...broken out of his arrogant, cold shell for a couple hours to let his caring side show through.

And it had ended the way he wanted, instead of him walking off throwing May a rose, not plucking up the courage to say it was for her, instead bluffing and claiming it was for her Pokemon. God, what an idiot he was. Quickly, he grabbed a pen and wrote a note, before slipping it into May's hand and laying back until she awoke.

May sleepily opened her eyes to find her and Drew locked in a tight embrace. He was awake, but hadn't wanted to move for fear of waking her. _How sweet, _thought May. She sat up slowly and Drew, seeing that she was awake, rolled away from her and nearly crashed into the charred remains of the fire.

'Morning May,' he said. 'Was wondering when you'd wake up.' He blushed got up and walked to the other side of the cave.

'Yeah...sorry about that...' said May, blushing pink herself. Suddenly she noticed she had something clasped in her hand. It was a deep red rose, attached to a note. She opened the note and read what it contained:

_May_

_Add this rose to the collection. That makes sixteen roses, all of them for you._

_Love, Drew_

May looked up at Drew in puzzlement. 'I thought those roses were for my Pokemon.'

'They were for you,' replied Drew without turning round. 'I just wasn't gutsy enough to admit it.' He turned to her. 'Do you know what a single red rose means?'

May shook her head.

Drew smirked slightly. 'Love,' he said, taking a step towards her, 'admiration,' he continued, taking another, 'and devotion,' he said, taking a third. He was standing right in front of her.

May smiled. 'Well then I guess I should start giving these to you, too.'

Seized by a sudden impulse, Drew suddenly leant forward and claimed her lips as his own. May gladly returned the kiss. He pulled her closer, deepening it. May felt his tongue brush against her lips, begging for access to her mouth. She parted her lips slightly to allow him in and felt his tongue slide on top of hers. Without realising it, she moaned in pleasure.

Drew released her lips and began kissing and nipping the flesh of her neck. 'We...should...probably...get...going...' he said in between kisses. 'Our...Pokemon...will...be...wondering...where...we...are...'

'Yes,' May replied, pulling away and grabbing him closer for another passionate kiss. 'We should really get moving...'

'Maybe in a few more minutes,' Drew mumbled before locking her lips with his again.

**A/N **Crummy ending, but I had to finish it somehow lol or it would've gone on forever! ;)

Thanks for reading it to the end, please R&R, this is my first fic, how did I do?

Don't like flames, but constructive criticism is welcome! ;)

Thanks!

Depending on feedback, will probably write more chapters. ;)


End file.
